Why I love Magia Caedo
Thought I'd make this page, for the hell of it. For me, Magia Caedo is the very first role play I actually participated in. This is the very first role play where I felt like I was part of something, y'know. I feel like I actually learned how to role play from this. Where I learned to take things seriously, not be an idiot, not auto-hit, not godmod, not meta-game... The list goes on... Okay, I kind of learned that in Democide too, but yeah, I feel like I actually could role play when I started in Magia Caedo. I must say that this is a very good role play. ~Wolf532~ Cool story, bro. ~ Waltrus Psh, thats it? cool story bro? I was expecting people to post their stories on this too. XD ~Wolf532~ Wolf, didn't you always complain about how often I used smilies? So hypocritical. =P ''~Vgy Magia caedo is one of the few roleplays I can take seriously enough to want to get involved in... I can barely even look at sifs, it throws me off so much. my list has basically been limited to MC, TaE, and my own roleplay. Magia Caedo... What can I say about it? It was epic. I loved every moment of it. From the time where Botyr got thrown into the cage, to the time Harqui fell into the sky with Banan. I've roleplayed before in other roleplays like For Misthalin, Era of Darkness, and some small ones that didn't last long. I, sadly, went away from roleplaying to do things like train, quests, and other fun st00f. When I came back, I participated in Democide and was estatic to learn 1tk1 had opened his own roleplay. The best things I loved about MC was how complex and interactive it was. I reminded me of Mass Effect because you could have your character converse with those on the ship, whether it be good or bad.(Both games had flying ships, go figure. ;O). I guess the large character development had me hooked from the beginning. I'll always love MC for the rest of my days! ''While Magia Caedo wasn't my first roleplay (far from it - I've participated in about a hundred forum roleplays O_o ) but it was my first in-game roleplay. I had come back to Runescape to see how the roleplaying was doing... When I saw that the forum roleplaying was, well, crap, I decided to try my hand at in-game roleplaying. I hadn't really tried before and was curious, so I went on the sticky provided and went to the first roleplay I found - that being the Magia Caedo thread. I wanted to make the best bio I could (I was a little rusty, of course) and went in-game to ask for some information. As Blue Lupo can tell you, I asked for what had happened so far in Magia Caedo - he told me most of the story. :P I had a lot of fun and decided to stay a part of Magia Caedo. :D Guys. Sign your freakin stories! ~Wolf532 Much like wolf, this was one of the first roleplays I participated in. After reading the guide and looking at the Roleplay directory sticky, I found 1tk1's post on the second page and joined the cc. It was the only one that wasnt requiring a recruit+ rank and had people I could find. I hung around the cc for a few days, with no clue what was happening. Then I got membership and watched every single session for a while after. The experiences of being in this cc helped me learn much more about roleplaying, and wolf even introduced me to freelancing. After wolf finnaly checked my app I was very nervous about my intro. In fact, sense I had to get off the night I was to intro (after my app was accepted), I didnt get to intro until Walt had started leading quite alot of the sessions. By now, these people that were complete strangers to me, from Wolf and Walt from when I first joined the cc, and everyone I met later on in it, have gone from any other player in some cc I felt I was an outsider in, to some of my best friends on Runescape, in a cc I feel apart of. Although I still dont know much of the stories history and I miss alot of sessions, I feel a true part here now. Wisc 17:45, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I joined in 2010. Or 9. I had just turned 13 at the time and Magia Caedo is what I needed in my life. It wasn't that Justin was a genius or anything, although at the time he seemed like it. It just gave me a creative outlet that I really, really needed. I made me a better writer. And it gave me a huge timesink. I probably could've gotten a skillcape if I had spent all the fucking time I spent on you guys roleplaying. I remember wanting to get out of the bannanas and into the stars. I never made it past 3 bananas under Justin's rule. I was kind of a loser at the time. I'm still kind of a loser. I miss Drix. I also miss Walton. And Arlom. And Tk. And Wolf. And Van. And Sylan. And Dill. Fuck, I even miss Kiri sometimes. Even though I still know Jack, Colin, Lily, Justin, Eli, Lexie, Travis, and Peter, I still miss them. It's 2014 now. You guys were my oldest. friends. -RoxasMoogle Guess I'll add my own story, here. I can't really say there's a lot for me to say, since I started having a lot of computer trouble during M.C. and Apo. I'm still friends with a lot of you, today. I've kept in touch, or at least, tried. This is definitely a major source of nostalgia for me, browsing the wiki. I miss all of you. I still get on RS quite a bit, I've been roleplaying all the same, but I certainly miss the good old days. Freelance has changed quite a bit. It was never quite as good as a good ol' private RP, but it sure is... Well... If you don't find the right groups to RP with, you'll have a lot of trouble finding good RP. Well, you guys keep on, I suppose. Find me on Skype, if you get the chance, my name's not so different than it used to be on RS. Oh, and if any of you decide to come back, check out the FC Thespianrp, it's a good place to start. ~Vgy1592